Trapped Through Love
by ALICExRxH
Summary: SEQUEL TO CHILD OF WAR  picks up from where that left off so if you are going to read this suggest you read that first
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Hally's eyes blinked open and blinding white lights hit her, slowly the light formed shapes around and above her. Hally found herself lying down on a bed. There were bright lights above her and white walls surrounding her. The curtains on the right side were drawn over the window so little sunlight was getting into the room. Two figures were stood at the end of her bed and both hadn't seemed to notice Hally was awake.

"Don't know what happened to her yet, found about a week ago, group of six travellers found her, some sort of quarry they said. First of all we assumed she had fainted or something turned out she was in a coma, weird thing was she showed no signs of why, and all she's done since being here is recover" A male voice above her addressed the other figure beside him.

"Recover? What do you mean?" A female voice this time, maybe they were Doctor's.

"Well, she came in here a week ago and there was minimal brain activity so we were planning on holding her here for a few hours before deciding whether it was worth us keeping her alive. So well we turned the life support off, but she didn't die. By three days her brain activity was about ten times as much as before. So we just left her. Seems like her body is recovering itself. Miracle that." Hally looked down at the man and saw he was holding a clipboard. Medical notes she thought. On the back she could see spaces for name, age, date of birth, etc…

Not much was filled in, they had guessed her age around 20-23 but most of it was crossed through. Both the Doctor's left the room and Hally sat up. It was an off the ward room, probably because she had been "comatose" white walls and curtains. Across from where she sat there was a small wardrobe and cabinets. To her right she saw heart monitors and "other stuff", she wasn't sure what. Her brain seemed a bit fuzzy, like she wasn't seeing what was really there, her vision was still a bit blurred and the white really wasn't helping. Hally suddenly had the sudden urge to get up. She whipped the duvet off herself and got out of the bed quickly take out the wires which were attached to her wrists. She walked out of the side room, and along the corridor.

_I'm never going to walk out of a hospital dressed as a patient._

True enough for about 5 seconds later a nurse approached her a worried look on her face.

"Excuse me, I'm sure your meant to be in bed."

"Umm, I don't know, I don't need to be here." Hally replied slightly dazed.

"Look lets get you back to your room shall we, I'll let the Doctor know."

Hally was escorted back to her side room and sat on the side of the bed waiting for the Doctor.

When he came in he smiled warmly, "Right then, can I firstly ask you a few questions." When Hally nodded her head the Doctor continued. " Could you please tell me your name, date of birth, address, and next of kin."

"Hally…Smith, I'm 22 shall we say, address umm, lets just say I travel, next of kin, missing persons." She nodded, the Doctor looked suspicious but nodded and left the room.

Hally sat back on the bed, she really needed to get out of this place. She picked up her notes and looked through them. Most of it she didn't understand, some of it was drugs they had subscribed, she saw that she had had a MRI, 2 X-rays, 2 ultrasounds and a few others, probably to try and find out why she had been "comatose". Hally flipped through the results not paying much attention, she found the charts with her vitals on all the markings had been made in red pen, Hally was unsure whether her heart rate and blood pressure were above average because she had two hearts or whether she was normal.

It was at that moment that Hally remembered why she was in a hospital in the first place. She had been shot, well _she_ hadn't been shot, but the Master had, and they had both died, she could remember grabbing onto Jack's coat before she suddenly became very weak and everything just faded out. But then she woke up. Hold on if she'd woken up had the Master, no? surely he'd be in the hospital as well, maybe he woke up first. Hally then realised she had been fiddling with something around her neck she looked down to see a red heart entwined in silver. This was the necklace the Master had created to hold her energy. _So he wasn't alive, the necklace returned my power, therefore bringing me back to life. _She found herself thinking. _Great, but why am I wearing the necklace in the first place…you know what I don't care, I'm alive, it's great, I may be inside a hospital, but I can deal with that._ Hally smiled to herself, and within a second to the naked eye Hally was not in the room, she walked through the hospital completely unseen walking right out the doors. Once she was quite a few metres away she let her guard down, no point exhausting herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Hally crossed a road getting a few odd looks, she didn't care, she was alive…and lost, and alone with no idea where she was at all. She turned back round to the Hospital she had just come out of and smiled. For the sign above the entrance read. "Cardiff Royal Infirmary."

Ok so now Hally was just alone, but not lost. She started to run following the roads to the Roald Dahl Plass. She found herself running along Lloyd George Avenue when someone caught her arm. Out of instinct Hally lashed out and caught the person across the face with her arm. Someone yelled out and when Hally turned to them she laughed.

"My god, I'm so sorry Ianto!" She shouted smiling when he started to laugh.

"Yer, I was only going to say hello. Hally? What are you doing? Your dressed in a hospital gown? Why were you in hospital? Aren't you supposed to get changed?"

"Had no clothes, you know how it is…completely hectic and all that. How's things, like Torchwood and Jack?"

"Yer he's ok, came back from the Doctor but told us you left with him? Him being your dad and all, was sad for weeks but wouldn't tell anyone why?"

"Right," Hally said trying to keep up with the fast past Ianto was talking at. " Yer I came back to earth, missed…the…earth stuff, and I was in a hospital because, because there was this thing and it hit me over the head, so yer, I was out cold, for a bit and now here I am!" She finished out of breath.

Ianto raised his eyebrows at her, "Ok, whatever you say, look come to my flat I've still got a load of Lisa's clothing, I'm sure we can find you something that fits."

"Yes! Great thank you, that reminds me I haven't had proper clothes in ages, I must go shopping…without money, umm oh well, I'll manage." Ianto took Hally into his flat and bought out a pile of Lisa's clothes. Hally took about 10 minutes picking out something she liked and settled on skinny blue jeans, a long pink top and a long thin black cardigan. When she came out of Ianto's room he was gone and there was a note on the kitchen table it read.

_Sorry something came up, you know how it is. I'll be back soon, don't disappear! _

_Ianto_

_Xx_

Back at Cardiff Royal Infirmary, Doctor Lee had called security when he had realised one of his patients was missing, after no-one had come back with anything he had rang the police. They had been waltzing around his ward for about 30 minutes now and were still no closer to the missing patient.

"So these are her notes?" A policemen turned to him and asked. Doctor Lee nodded, "It's quite odd actually, we didn't really know what to make of them, her heart rate was way above what it should be, over double I'd say! And yet it didn't seem to be doing her any harm what so ever…I mean to be in full unconsciousness and recover in under a week, it's unheard of!"

The policeman nodded and called over the rest of his team, Doctor Lee watched as they exited the building, finally.

As soon as he'd left the hospital Sergeant Ward had informed UNIT of his findings through the police network, his request would probably be taken up in around 24 hours and if UNIT thought it worth investigating he was sure they would, but for now paperwork would have to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Ianto had parked outside the large grey building, Jack had sent him the address 20 minutes ago and he had left Hally to go and see what the problem was. He ran into the building his gun in his hand, he could see the Weevil hunched over it's latest victim, Ianto knew that if he acted fast he could stun the Weevil without it noticing him Ianto lunged forwards not giving the Weevil a chance to even see Ianto. The Weevil moaned viciously but none the less slumped onto the ground.

Ianto connected his communication device in his ear, and was instantly connected.

"Jack?" Ianto said.

"Ianto! I hope you've caught me some lovely Weevil for tonight…" Jack's voice was cheerful and eccentric as always.

"Of course Sir, all that's left is for someone to come and pick it up and have it taken to you straight away." Ianto laughed after having played along with Jack's game, "But seriously Jack I need someone to come and pick it up in the SUV, it's not going anywhere near my car."

Jack also laughed at this, "Ok, I'll get Owen over to pick it up for you, see you back in 30 minutes?" Ianto confirmed this and was soon gone.

Jack, who was sat in his office of the hub jogged over to the medical bay to tell Owen to go and pick up the Weevil for Ianto. Owen muttered under his breath at this and slowly made his way towards the exit.

"As quick as you like there Owen!" Jack shouted after him.

He heard Owen sigh irritated and he slightly quickened his pace.

Back at UNIT headquarters, Martha Jones was sat at her desk. Today was relatively quiet and Martha had taken to finishing off some of her paperwork she was getting behind on. A light knock on her door alerted Martha to the UNIT soldier waiting patiently outside her office. She signalled him in.

"How can I help you?" She asked politely. The soldier took out a brown folder and placed it on Martha's desk.

"This came in a few hours ago, it's from Cardiff Royal Infirmary, they reported a missing patient to the police, and the notes show abnormalities of this patient. Sergeant Knight thought that you were the best person to take a look at it." The soldier then made his leave.

"Great," Thought Martha, "As if I didn't have enough to do." She opened the brown folder. Most of it seemed to be medical notes obviously taken from the hospital but there were also two pictures taken by CCTV of the missing patient, easily spotted because they were still wearing their hospital gown, Martha couldn't help but smile at this.

Martha took out the medical data, everything had been left blank apart from the age, which had been estimated at around 23. Martha was becoming even more curious as she saw that the patient had arrived at the hospital only a week ago in a complete trauma induced coma. And yet a week later was running around Cardiff. It was unheard of to recover so quickly from such a deep coma. She would have been considered lucky to have woken at all.

Martha took a quick glance at the patients stats, which was where the mystery was finally revealed. Two hearts, she had two hearts. Martha couldn't help but think back to the year that never was, there had been Hally, but she hadn't made it from that year alive. Martha could think of only one other person she could call to ask, and so Martha Jones rang the Doctor.

**Please review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello?" Martha asked wondering if the Doctor had picked up.

"Martha!", "What can I do for you?" Martha could picture him grinning manically as he yelled down the phone.

"Well actually I'd like you to come down to UNIT, we've just picked up a patient record from Cardiff Royal Infirmary, and I think they seem to have two hearts. We've got nothing else apart from that they were a female about 23 years old. I was wondering, if it wasn't stupid enough to wonder if it, could perhaps…be" Martha coughed awkwardly, "Hally…?" Martha heard silence at the end of the phone as the Doctor paused.

After what felt like forever the Doctor replied, "Umm, yes of course I can come and have a look." The phone hung up almost instantly and Martha raised her eyebrows at the Doctor's quick change of tone.

Within 30 seconds the unmistakeable wheezing of the TARDIS brought the great blue box into view. The Doctor stepped out, and smiled briefly at Martha.

The Doctor straightened up abruptly when he read the file.

"Martha, there is little doubt that this is a Time Lord we are dealing with, and the description and pictures certainly fit to Hally, but…I don't understand the Master made sure that she died with him, there's no other way she could have survived unless…" Martha felt her blood run cold as the Doctor looked up at her.

"The necklace…"

"Which necklace?"

"The one I put around her neck when she died…the one the Master had." He carried on.

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well it would return all her energy that he had stolen in the first place, therefore giving her back the ability to heal herself. Martha I think she's alive!" The Doctor's face broke out into a grin and he handed Martha the hospital file, hugging her.

Martha looked down at the file in her hand.

"I'm not being funny or anything Doctor, but by these medical notes, I hate to say it but, your daughter…is pregnant."

Ianto walked into the hub, Owen trailing behind him still annoyed at having to go off on an errand to pick up the weevil. Owen skulked back to his medical bay and Ianto went and found Jack leaning over a computer screen alongside Gwen and Tosh.

"Anything interesting?" He asked, making Jack turn around and flash him a smile.

"No, something very suspicious has appeared…"

"What?"

"It would seem that the next few days the forecast is bright and sunny… I mean come on…this is Cardiff we're talking about!" Jack smiled even more and Tosh laughed. Neither Gwen or Ianto looked impressed.

"Very funny Harkness…" Gwen muttered.

"Anyway Jack I was wandering if Hally wanted her old job back?" Ianto asked coming over to the screen.

Jack's eyes widened, "What are you talking about, she's…off with her dad, like I said before." He averted his gaze from the screen and looked Ianto square in the face.

"No, she's at my flat, found her at the hospital, said she hit her head or something…I thought you knew."

"Are you sure it was her, not just some person who looked like her?"

"Jack I'm pretty sure it was her, I mean I wouldn't just let any old stranger into my flat!" Ianto smiled but didn't get an answer as Jack picked up his coat and ran out of the hub. The rest of the team stopped what they were doing and after a few knowing glances at one another ran after him.

Jack didn't even bother knocking when he found himself at Ianto's door, he slipped the key into the lock and barged straight into the hallway.

The team weren't far behind him, "Jack I don't understand what all this is about…" Gwen started.

"Shush!"

He ran into the living room, she wasn't there, he took a quick glance out onto the balcony.

It was her, she hardly looked any different, her hair was hanging loosely being slightly whipped up by the breeze. Jack went over to the balcony and opened the French doors. The noise made her turn round and when she did they both froze.

"Oh my God."

"I know, weird isn't it. I mean what was the chance of this happening hey?" Hally said smiling awkwardly.

"You know, one minute, valiant, being sort of shot by Lucy, then next I wake up in a hospital in Cardiff, it's completely insane!"

"But…how? You were dead," Jack asked still stunned.

"I know right, so someone must have put this round my neck," Hally reached down and pulled out the necklace, the red heart which had been worn by the Master so he could use her energy for his own uses. "And then, I just healed myself and so here I am." Hally smiled even more, Jack rushed forward and took her in a tight hug.

The rest of the team were just exchanging very confused looks behind the couple and Hally laughed before finally explaining in short what it was all about.

"Hally, we need to ring the Doctor, he thinks you're dead…" Jack turned to face Hally a now serious look crossing his face.

She frowned, "But, I haven't seen him, he doesn't know me, what if he's angry about what happened. What if he hates me?" Jack smiled at her worry.

"He doesn't hate you, he was the one that put the necklace around your neck in the first place. When he finally realised it was all just too late and nothing could be done."

Jack got out his phone and chucked it to Ianto. "Right guys, we're going back to the hub, on the way there I want you to ring the Doctor, his number should be on there somewhere tell him that Hally is alive and he needs to be at Torchwood…now!" Ianto nodded and within 10 minutes Hally was back at the hub.

It felt like she had been away for ages, which of course she had, but not in their time, Hally was still finding everything so weird and new.

"The Doctor was already on his way here with Martha Jones, turns out Hally's medical file got picked up by none other than UNIT's finest, Dr Jones." Ianto smiled at this and chucked Jack's phone back over to him which he smoothly caught in one hand.

"So, can I have my old job back." Hally perked up sitting on the table in Owen's medical bay, he was listening to her heart, the usual.

He placed her hand on the scanner, trying to scan to see if all of her major organs were working properly, a image of her body came up on the screen and Owen scanned everything over checking all the organs from top to bottom, it was then that a small red circle appeared, right in the centre of her lower abdomen.

Gwen gasped as she was the only one apart from Owen who had been watching the screen. Everyone turned to look up at the floating image of Hally body.

"What's the red dot?" She asked, but no-one in the room answered.

"Hello?" She said, getting a bit impatient.

"The red dot, is…your baby." Owen answered bluntly.

Hally stopped for a couple of seconds, trying to process what Owen had just told her.

"Baby?", "I can't have a baby…how am I pregnant." Hally stood up and Jack walked down from where he was stood above the medical bay to stand beside Hally.

"I don't understand, I haven't…" Hally stopped. When she realised she felt faint, tears seemed to spring to her eyes, as she remembered what he had whispered as they had danced, the kiss after which she couldn't remember anything, the beach?"

"No…" She hissed.

"Hally?"

But she wasn't listening, she was trying to think, _it couldn't be happening, it was all wrong, she didn't want a baby, especially not from him. _

Hally hit the floor.

Please review, changed this chapter a bit, because I'm changing the storyline, and obviously Donna can't be it in because this is going to be the "end of time" episodes :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

When Hally finally came round she noticed that she had been lain down on the autopsy bed, she blinked against the bright light shining from the lights Owen would usually use to see his "victims" by. Hally sat up slowly looking around the medical bay. Owen was sat at his desk going over some of Hally's other medical tests, but no-one else was in sight.

"Where is everyone?" Hally asked, Owen jumped a tiny bit but masked it as he turned round confidently.

"Oh, your dad arrived, and well, he already knew, and as of this point they haven't once stopped talking about you." He smiled knowingly at her expression.

"But I think it's going to be ok, your dad is really happy about you being alive and all, but not so much about you being preggers…"

"Cheers Owen, very encouraging…" Hally said as she slid off the autopsy table.

"Juust telling it straight." He said.

As she exited the medical bay Hally could begin to hear voices as she climbed the stairs, it basically looked like everyone was arguing with one another.

"You were supposed to be protecting her, you're her father!" Jack shouted.

"I didn't even know who she was until it was all too late, what stopped you from running in and saving the day as usual Harkness!"

"You're both being really irrational in my opinion, I mean it's not like she's going to die or anything…"

"Gwen no-one asked for your opinion…"

"She's not a child guys, it's not as if she's incapable of anything!" Gwen retorted.

"It's not as if she's deaf either…" Hally slipped in, but the Doctor and Jack were too busy to notice, Ianto turned round and smiled at her, and she sighed.

"How long have they been at each others throats?" He laughed.

"Well, it sort of started out when Martha asked how it happened…then Jack was all, Yes Doctor how did it happen? You know all protective and angry and stuff. And then they simply haven't stopped." Tosh explained.

"So it's all Martha's fault really." Ianto added.

"Oi! It is not, if they weren't both so protective of you, then this situation could have turned out much better."

"If there was no situation at all it would have been much better." Hally muttered.

"Is someone going to actually have to break them up, I think the Doctor might actually kill Jack. And as much as we all know it won't do him any harm, I think the Doctor would regret killing someone."

They all looked at Hally, "Why, me? Martha started it you all said, why doesn't she stop them, anyway if I interrupt they'll only turn on me instead."

"Sort of the idea, means that we can all slip away quietly…" Gwen said smiling at me sweetly.

Hally turned to face them both, "Oi! Hey! Shut the hell up both of you!" Finally she got their attention, "Oh, yer and Hi dad, long time no see, well not that long if you're counting the whole year thing, but before that, it had been a long time." Hally smiled at herself for making sense.

"Yes, and then I come back to find you all alive again, and pregnant with The Master's child!" Hally grimaced.

"I'd rather you didn't repeat that last bit again," She added in, "see it's not my fault, I was blissfully unaware of what he was planning, but it doesn't even matter now because he's gone, and I can just get rid of the baby and that'll be the end of it." She finished. But she couldn't help but notice the Doctor all of a sudden looking very awkward.

"That's not entirely accurate anymore…" He began.

"What do you mean?"

"A few months ago, I was told that I was going to die…well I think it's soon."

"Dad that's horrible, I've only just found you again!" Hally couldn't help herself but to run and hug her dad. He held her tight as he carried on.

"So I went to the elders of the ood, and they told me, that something was returning…someone was returning. It happened in the prison, where they were holding Lucy, they needed his biometric signature from her. By the time I got there, the place was rubble." Hally unwrapped her arms from around the Doctor.

"You want me to help you find him don't you? You know that we can find one another faster than you could ever find him, and especially now…" Hally swallowed.

"Hal you don't have to go, this has nothing to do with you." Jack butted in putting a hand protectively on Hally's shoulder. The Doctor sighed, and looked pleadingly at her.

"That's where you're wrong, it has everything to do with me, he's my responsibility!"

"How is he your responsibility?" Martha asked.

"I think, I think he might know my name…" she lowered my voice so that only the Doctor and Jack could hear.

"No way…what makes you say that!" The Doctor's raised voice could be mistaken for nothing other that shock.

"Because I know his, I can't remember how I know his name. I know he's never told me. And yet I know it, like it's my own name and there's nothing mistaking that it's his."

"So I'll help you find him, because he has quite a few questions to fricken answer!" Gwen smiled at this and Owen finally emerged from his hiding place in the medical bay.

"Thank You, we need to go…who knows where he could already be…" The Doctor said, Hally quickly said goodbye to everyone in the room, promising each one that she'd be back before running out the door and following the Doctor.

It was only when she was back in the TARDIS that Hally actually realised that her pregnant state was showing a little, it had probably been about 3 months and her stomach was defiantly getting bigger.

The Doctor spotted her looking at her stomach knowing exactly what she was thinking before he got the TARDIS into flight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hally and the Doctor exited the TARDIS, they were stood right outside the pile of rubble which had once been Lucy's prison.

"Did anyone survive?" Hally asked quietly.

"Just the Master…" Hally looked down at the floor, apart from eventually killing Hally, which had been by accident, Lucy had been alright, and her daughter Scarlett as obsessed as she had been with red, was also ok. Hally couldn't help but wonder where Scarlett was now, after her mother had been put in prison for the murder of "Harold Saxon" she must have been put into care or something…

"So, better get down to finding him then." The Doctor started after the few minutes of silence they had both just stood in.

"Yer," Hally listened out, "I think I can just about feel him, it's not too strong because I haven't actually seen him yet. And I'm finding all of this a bit hard to believe."

The Doctor looked down at his daughter fondly, "Thank you for doing this, you didn't have to, even if you do think he knows your name."

"But I feel that I do, because even after everything you two have been through, he is my responsibility. Because…he just is…" Hally quietened down and began to walk in the direction that she could feel the Master in.

After a while of walking, she stopped. They had arrived on the edge of what appeared to be an active quarry. Warehouses were visible behind the mountains of grit and large vehicles.

"He's down there somewhere…"

"It's too vast a space to pin point him exactly…" The Doctor muttered.

"I don't think were going to have a problem finding him," Just as the words left my mouth a tinny, bang echoed through the quarry. The Doctor and Hally exchanged silent glances as the banging continued.

Hally turned towards the sound and started to run, she heard the Doctor's loud protest behind her but she ignored him completely.

After she had taken a few strides she heard the sound of hard footsteps quite a way behind her signalling that he was following.

As the banging stopped Hally kept running, she could feel him now, he was close, but also moving, running.

Hally turned the corner, but still no sight, she ran over the scaffolding at her feet, jumping over pieces of scrap metal.

She stopped as he came into view, he was stood on the top of a huge pile of rubble and grit. She watched as his eyes settled on her, and for a moment nothing happened. Hally didn't feel the Doctor catch up to her and stand protectively beside her. The Master didn't notice him either, before her dad stood directly in the way of the Master's view.

He opened his mouth and cried angrily, before turning away from them both and jumping high into the air and over the mountain of rubble. No human or Time Lord could usually jump that high, it had been as if he was flying.

"How did he…?" The Doctor cut Hally off and began to run, Hally sprinted to catch up.

"His, resurrection…must have gone wrong. Like you he's now full of energy, but instead, it's burning him up." The Doctor answered slightly out of breath.

Hally was running faster than the Doctor now, The Master was up ahead striding up a pile of scaffolding, Hally following him up but stopped when he turned back round to face her.

Hally heard the Doctor's footsteps come to a halt at the bottom of the scaffolding. She was breathing hard, the Master didn't look out of breath at all, he was grinning at her manically.

He began to laugh, the sound made Hally's skin crawl, he was looking at her again, like he could see right through her.

His skin suddenly went see through, and left his body as bones. His eyes looked huge in their sockets, but within the same second he had returned to normal. The blonde shock of hair coming back.

"Please let me help!" Hally heard the Doctor yell from behind her.

The Master's face dropped into an almost disappointed expression as the Doctor resumed his attempts to get the Master to accept his help.

"You're burning up your own life force!"

The Master smiled and the skeleton flashed back, but he turned and jumped to the other side of the scaffolding, Hally sprinted forwards and jumped over with him, ducking the hanging bars as he sprinted off into one of the warehouses.

The Doctor got over to the other side, but by the time he looked, they were both gone.

Once inside the warehouse Hally looked around, he had vanished. She walked into the centre of the room, she didn't turn round when she heard the unmistakable sound of the door being rolled closed, and most of the light disappear from the large room.

She could hear his chuckling as he circled her. And yet she could still only see the walls around her.

"It would appear that Lucy's bullet failed to kill the both of us…in the end." The voice was coming from behind her but even when she turned round there was no-one there.

"Only difference is, I was welcomed back with open arms…"

"I see you've finally gotten your mojo back," He hissed. Her hand went instantly to the necklace around her neck.

"So your energy was returned, and yet you still wear the necklace, how interesting."

Hally felt the blush creep onto her face as she tried to ignore the feeling of unease as the Master continued to circle her.

"I need to ask you some…things." She continued, her voice cracking slightly. She could almost see the smirk on his face at the effect he had on her.

He chuckled lightly, "Like what? I mean I'm sure you could raise _our _child to believe that his father was that freak you work for!" He growled angrily.

"How did you know?"

"Well if the necklace brought you back then I was sure that I would bring back my child as well."

"I have another question." Hally said, more confidently this time.

"Oh yer?"

"I don't know why, or how, but I think…I know your…" Hally broke off, and the footsteps circling stopped.

"Know my what." He growled again.

"Know your…name." Hally whispered the last bit, just loud enough so that he caught what she was saying.

"Of course."

"Of course, what?"

"You know my name," He said as if it were a normal thing.

"But why, and how. Don't tell me you know mine!"

"No I don't know your name, although seeing as you know mine it would be polite of you to tell." He said with a smirk.

"But how?" Hally was getting impatient.

She felt his hands come to rest on her shoulders, squeezing slightly on her neck.

"The necklace?" She whispered.

"It transferred my name to you, because I was the last to wear it, sort of like a defence mechanism, it knows it belongs to you and so tells you the name of the guy who stole it from you centuries ago." His hands were now travelling down her back, stopping to massage where he could feel she was tense. Hally found with irritation that her body was responding to his close proximity as she felt her entire body relax into his hands.

"Still the same, aren't you Hal."

"Yes, but so are you." Hally turned missing the feeling of his hands on her back, she now stood facing him.

"Koschei…" She whispered looking up into his dark eyes.

"Yes," He responded simply, her eyes were clouded over, and her hands reached up to caress his face, one of her hands found it's way into his hair.

She leant forward but he had already moved in, their lips met, only slightly at first before she pushed him further, bringing her body in towards his, trying to get as close as possible. He was kissing her back fiercely now entangling his hands into her hair. She felt the cold wall settle behind her as she slipped her tongue into his mouth.


End file.
